


Please Don't Go

by Lescossa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Asking for time, Baby, F/M, Major Life Decisions, Unplanned Pregnancy, getting together in the end, major heart break, will he won't he
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lescossa/pseuds/Lescossa
Summary: She asks him to wait and he doesn’t but, before she finds out about her she finds out that they were now connected by something more then just skating.Is there to much damage to make the life they have both wanted. Will they be able to figure out for their unborn daughter or will it rip them apart forever





	1. chapter 1

Tessa ask Scott to wait for her before leaving for Utah saying she wants to know what she wants to do next, so she knows how they are going to work. Scott say yes but ask if they could spend one more night together so he can show her just what she means to him becuase he has no idea how long they will be waiting. Scott does wait though, he gets together with Jackie and doesn’t tell her.

 

Right when TYCT is starting she finds out she is pregnant but, she doesn’t tell Scott she knows she going to keep the baby but they made a deal. She also know the baby can’t be anyone else’s. She makes it through the tour with out many symptoms and no one finds out. She only tells Kaitlyn becuase she just needed to talk to someone about it all. During this time she also decided she is done hiding that she is ready in every way ready to shout it off the roof tops. She just wants to love Scott fully and raise there beautiful child together. So with the help of Kaitlyn they come up with the perfect plan the night when they get there star the night there names will forever be in stone together, she will tell him with a beautiful onsie saying “don’t worry daddy, I will be learning how to skate before I can walk” with a picture of her ultrasound.

 

The plane is set in place but then Scott shows up with Jackie two days before, she knows right away, that Scott didn’t wait. She spends the night on the phone with Kaitlyn and she reminds her that Scott still needs to know. So, her plan changes she leave the event early after seeing enough to make her stick to her stomach. And, goes back to the hotel where she sits her in her room and writes him a letter

“ _Scott I don’t blame you for not waiting because I guess in a way I didn’t wait either our little one didn’t wait for us. But, tonight. Tonight was going to be the night I told you I was ready and not just to hold your hand in public but to have the white picket fence house with our little girl running around in the back yard. In the winter you would flood the backyard and we would make a little ice rink were she would learn to skate. But I guess it just meant to be but rather a fantasy. I thought I was going to spend the night in this bed wrapped up in your arms planing the rest of our life. But I guess you can’t plan for everything. Scott you don’t need to worry about us I will look after it. Our baby girl is going to be okay. We are both going to be. I guess I am just trying to say I love you and I may not get to have you but, this miracle means I get to always have a peice of you with me_ ”.

She walk to Scott’s room and uses her key to open the room, slips the card into the box she had made all those weeks ago. She closes the door behind her and walks back to her room bolting it close so he can’t get in. She ignores his calls, his message, even the mocks on her door with his voice pleading her to let him. She had to stay strong for her little girl.

 

When they flew to Victoria she ignored him never letting herself to be alone with him, it wasn’t until they where on the helicopter from Victoria to Vancouver when he slipped his hand onto her very small little bump. Looking up at his eye she saw the tears in his eyes and she let herself belive that maybe just maybe fate would let her win this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this is up to wear i got posting the story on tumblr. So from her on out it is what I wright.  
> This one is a little longer but, overall not as long as I had hoped for.   
> Defintly more angust in this chapter. I hope you enjoy leave me ome comments of where you see it going to maybe help inspire me!!!

When they landed in vancouver they headed to their hotel. When Scott followed her to her hotel room and walked in behind her they still have not said anything. She waits for him to say something but, he never does. He just sits down over to the bed next to her. they sit like for a few hours no one saying anything just sitting there. After a while Tessa was feeling the wear of the day she did not know if she wanted to cry, throw up or laugh but, she did know she wanted to sleep and rather then sleep siting on the side of the bed. She went to the bathroom and started getting ready for bed confused about what Scott was doign still sitting in her room. When she came back out he was still sitting in the same spot she had left him the only difference was it, looks like he has been crying.

“ _Tess, is it okay if I stay here tonight_ ”

_“yea of course"_

she slips into bed while Scott talks of his clothes and slips into the bed next to her. even just the presence of him next to her made her feel calm and, she hated her self for it. She knew she shouldnt get used to it but, for one night she could let her self be open to it.

 

  
She woke up feeling cold but yet feeling the warm raise of sun on her face, it was not unit she realised that it was becuase the bed cover was pulled down low and someone had pulled her shirt up past her growing bump with there warm hand place gentily on it. As she became more aware of her surronding she finally realised he was talking to her bump.

" _hey little one, your moma said you are a girl, I do not even know where to start little one. I have been waitting to have a baby girl since the day I met your mom, I wanted to raise a beautiful little baby to be just like her, strong, smart, beautiful and so much more. And when I got to be a little older and realised that I love you mom, I was scared and acted stupid becuase, I love her so much that I didn’t and still do not know have to deal with it. But, the whole time I just thought about how much I wanted to raise a baby girl with her how, I wanted this little girl to be a part of her and a part of me, but mostly I wanted to see her raise a beautiful baby girl to be just like her. And now there is you and, I love you so so much but, baby girl your dad has made some big mistakes, ones that I do not think that your mommy can forgive. And I don’t know what’s go to happen to me or your mom or even you but, Little bean, just know that no matter what I will love you and even if you grow up not know me as your daddy I will always love you and be there for you. Little bean you are my mircale and I am so happy that you are here with us and I can not wait to meet you.”_

  
Tessa was crying so hard that her body was shaking, and it was then that Scott stoped and looked up at her.

_“Tess, Tessa whats wrong why are you crying"_

 

She could not say anything the pain had taken over, so he just held her while she cried. Tessa could not handel it his speech was to much, she wanted too. She wanted it for so long, she wanted the child that was part him and part her, and now she had it. But, she had always thought that it would be a little different then this. She thought they would be married, living in the house she had bulit for her and he would spend his time coaching kids at a rink they would run. They would have a dog because she always wondered if she would be a good mother, and a dog is what she always thought it would be a good first step. When she found out she would tell Scott when he came home from work. She would be sitting in their living room and as always their dog would meet him at the door but, this time he would be wearing a shirt saying "Daddy, I am going to be a big brother” and Scott would come into the living room crying and ask her if it is real and she would say it is and they would spend the rest of the day talking about baby names and on and on until they fell asleep. But, that isn’t what happened, she has the child she has alway wanted but she does not have him. They are not married not any where close, they are not even dating. They do not have a house or a rink or even know what they are going to do for the rest of their life. Instead she has a life that is being lived out of her suiet case. And the father of her unborn child, the love of her life isn’t her’s, he is someone elses, he has someone and its not her.

 

  
So she crys, she crys for her unborn child for her bring a child into the mess that they can not fix. That the love of her life can not love her back. That 21 years ago she met the person that would ruin and make her life all at the same time. She cried for all the things she wants but, this world is to crule to give her, the things dangled in front of her face but just out of reach.

  
She cries untill she has no more tears left to cry and, when she relasie that she has stoped crying she realises that Scott is still holding her, that he is still here.

  
_“Tess, I know, it’s okay were going to be okay. I promise you if it is the last thing I ever do I am going to make this right, we are going to have a beautiful family, I am going to make it right. Tessa belive me when I say I going to fix this.”_

_“Scott”_

_“Yes T”_

_“Belive me when I say this, there is nothing more I want to do than to trust you but, the last time you promised me something you broke my heart and left me alone, I do not think I could go through that again. This time it is not just me, I am not alone anymore. Scott I am so in love with you that it hurts me, and this baby Scott our baby girl is the only thing that matters is her. And I want her to know you as her dad not some guy who comes around all the time. But, Scott I….”_

_“ Tess you cant what.. ”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys! I hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you think.

_“ Tess you can’t what.. ”_

_“Tess”_

_Tessa had gone white as a sheet tears still rolling down her face._

_“Tess are you okay, you don’t look too good.”_

_“Scott I don’t feel good….”_

_“Tessa”_

 

Scott was now shouting, Tessa wasn’t moving anymore she had passed out in her arms after he had made her cry to the point that she had passed.

Scott reached for the phone he need help,

 

_“Hello front desk how may we help you?”_

_“Umm I am in room.. oh shit I don’t even know what room, but my partner she passed out. I need help now.”_

 

Scott was starting to what little control he had, he was starting to hyperventilate but, how was he not.

 

_“sir, Sir I need you to take deep breaths for me.”_

_“I need you to call an ambulance, she needs help.”_

_“sir, I have already made the call. You need to talk deep breaths for me, you will be no good to your partner if you pass out as well.”_

_“O.. okay”_

 

He started to regulated his breathing again but, he still could not get over what he had done. This was his fault. This was why he Tessa didn’t tell him she was pregnant, he always just hurt her. What was he going to do to this little girl. Why does she always have be right. She needed to leave him and not come back. She need to raise this baby on her own because even though people would say it would be harder at least they would both be safe. Scott would not be able to break their hearts if she left him.

 

 

 

Scott didn’t hear them come to the door. If you asked him tomorrow or in a week, or in a year he would remember any of it them talking her in the ambulance, or the ride there and so on. He only remember see her in the bed laying there look so helpless.

They kept coming running test and labs and the tried to get him to move but he refused so, he sat there holding her hand until the doctor came.

 

_“Sir..”_

_“Scott please call me Scott”_

_“Okay Scott I am doctor Pipe, I having been looking over your wife’s charts and I have a few questions. Scott do you know how much she has been eating and drinking over the past few days.”_

_“umm, I don’t know our lives have been sort of crazy these past few days I haven’t really been paying attention to it. I know she had some coffee and water yesterday morning but other than that I am not too sure. Why?”_

_“Well it seems the reason Tessa fainted is because of a mixture of both dehydration and it appears she has become anemic, which could be because of the lack of food and water she has been consuming over the past couple of days. We has given her some IV’s with the missing nutrients to help as well as lots of fluids and she should hopefully be regaining consciousness  shortly. But Scott there are also signs of stress, it’s not my place to discover the source of it you may already know but she does need to cut back on it. You were both lucky there has been no harm to your baby but I will be advising then when you get home she, is put on bed rest until  she can book and appointment with her regular doctor and then go from there. This could have been much worse.”_

_“Thank you Doctor.”_

_“your welcome Scott, I will come round again to talk to her when she walks up.”_

 

With that he left the room leaving just Scott and Tessa alone again. Just then his phone started ringing and he was so confused about who it could be, both their moms and Russel had already called concerned about why they had not shown up today and Scott had just told them it was because Tessa was having a really bad migraine and there was no way he was leaving her alone. He didn’t even tell Kate the truth he wasn’t sure who Tessa had told and he didn’t want to drop on someone. So when his phone started ringing he was so confused.

Looking down he say Jackie’s name he could not say he was surprised. He quickly picked up the phone.

 

_“Hey Scott I been worried you have not been picking up my calls is everything okay, you seemed okay a few days ago did something happen..”_

_“Jackie”_

_“Yea Scott”_

_“This isn’t going to work out, and I feel like a jerk for breaking it off over phone but, I can’t be with you, we both knew this wasn’t going to work out. It was not really fair on either of us especially not you.”_

_“are you serious Scott”_

_“Jackie I really am sorry but, I have to go.”_

_“Scott..”_

 

He didn’t wait to hear what she had to say, he just hung up the phone and threw it down on the other chair in the room. Picking back up Tessa’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

About half an hour later Scott woke up to the sound of bed sheets rustling, looking up he could see Tessa moving around.

 

_“Tessa”_

 

Opining her eyes he let out a breath he did not even know he was holding in.

 

_“Tessa good god you’re okay, you really scared me there, please don’t every do that again.”_

_“Scott what happened why I am at the hospital”_

_“Tessa.. we were talking in your hotel room and then you sort of passed out and so they rushed you here. They did all these test and Tess look at me. The Baby is okay you were just anemic and dehydrated. Why didn’t you tell me you had not been eating.”_

_“Scott its sort of hard to eat when your life is falling apart around you, you sort of don’t think about, you really just worry about the fact you need to fix what is crumbling around you.”_

_“Tessa, you eating and staying health is more important than anything else regardless of the fact you are pregnant. Do you understand me, I need you to promise me that, that will never happen again that you will eat.”_

_“yes, Scott yes, I promise I will eat from here on out okay and when I mean eat I mean more than just poached eggs okay.”_

_“also the doctor said that there was indicators of high stress in your life and I know that is from me, so as your going to be on best rest when we get home tomorrow I thought I would give you some space, I need you to heal and as I am the one putting both of your life in risk it is much more important that you loss the stress.”_

 

_“NO”_

 

And with that she started to cry again and Scott could do anything but hope into bed next to here and hold her scared of what had happen the last time.

 

_“Scott please, you may be the cause of my stress but, I would rather us lye in silence for the rest of my life the you every leave because, I know where you go when you’re not with me. And I just reminds me that you are not mine that your hers so please don’t go.”_

_“Tessa look at me. No more tears okay, because you are mine fully.”_

 

Tessa looked at him confused.

 

_“we broke up Tessa I should have never in the first place I was scared, being in love with you scares me because Tessa it’s not like when I am with someone else, it is some much bigger and better and that scare me. I don’t know how to handle it, I know that if I mess something up which I always do that T, it’s going to rip us in half. But, I guess that it already did. And I am so sorry Tessa.”_

_“Scott look at me, it is okay because I am just as scared as you are. I have been so scared that it is going to rip us in half that I just have never done anything. And then I yelled and ripped you apart when it became too much for me but you never deserved it and I am so sorry.”_

_“Scott do you think we could just go home and do this properly, as it seems I am going to be on bed rest for a while we might as well take advantage of it.”_

_“are you saying what I think your saying Tess”_

_“Yes, Scott we might not be doing this in the right order but, will you go out on a date with me.”_

_“a date miss Tessa is that all, I thought you were going to propose to me their T”_

_“not yet, not that I don’t want to Scott, it just to much has happened and I need time to work through it all. Some I need to work through with you. And I know it’s not going to be as fast as you want this to happen but, it doesn’t mean I don’t want it, because everything I said in that letter is true I want it all with you and only you. Please Scott wait for me this time.”_

_“Yes I promise you with all my heart and all of my gold medals that I will wait for you. I will be there for you and love you until you asked me not to anymore. And even then I will keep loving you.”_

_“Good”_

 

And with that she leaded over and placed her lips gentile on to his. And for the first time in a long time he felt like he had come home.

 

_“I hope I am not disrupting you too.”_

_“No, sorry doctor Pipe”_

_“It is alright Scott, so how are you feeling Tessa”_

_“much better thank you.”_

_“well I am sure that Scott filled in you in with what happened and your treatment plan do you have any questions?”_

_“no, well when can I go home.”_

_“well your test levels are all looking much more normal so, I would like to keep you overnight just to make sure but you should be able to the next flight out in the morning.”_

_“thank you that sounds amazing”_

_“well I will leave you two to it then.”_

_“Scott did you call my mom?”_

_“yes but I didn’t say anything about the pregnancy or anything I wasn’t not sure if you had said anything to her, I did not what to drop it on her with out your permission.”_

_“Okay well I think it is time that we maybe tell about this little one don’t you”_

_“they are going to flip you know that right yep”_

 

 

 


	4. Note

So, I reread the chapter I posted last night and realized that it really didn’t make any sense so I am going to try again but this time maybe not writing it at like 2am. I hope to get it up soon but who knows. I will be keeping the general idea of the chapter the same


End file.
